In Your World Now
by BatShittCrazy
Summary: When Severus Snape was unceremoniously transported in our realm by accident he became flesh and blood. His wand became real, his magic - real. Oh, what is a Harry Potter fan to do? Previously titled 'Fictitious.'
1. It Started with A Book

There are times in everyone's life when we wish fantasy can become reality. And for Evelyn Gray, that's exactly what happens, except not exactly as she planned. Instead, she gets snarky Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

How did this happen?

The day was like any other. Evelyn Gray spent the majority of her day cleaning her home, tending to the plants in the yard, watching t.v., and browsing through the shops in the local town center. Her life consisted of these everyday routines, they were etched into her mind like clockwork, never missing a beat.

She had what she considered the appearance of an average looking girl. She had deep brown hair that reached her mid-back in soft waves and olive colored skin, very few freckles adorned her cheeks just below her eyes. Her eyes are what she believed to be her best feature, they were a light hazel with spots of green around the pupil, making them shine a brilliant green in the sunlight. Along with her appearance, her height was an average 5'5. She was never the shortest yet she never towered.

Luckily, once a mother she and her mother visited a small village just 50 miles outside her hometown. These were the days Evelyn lived for. She'd save money from baby-sitting, walking dogs and helping little old ladies with their groceries so that she may spend every dime on small, rare shops. Her favorite of these was an antique bookstore stood proudly in the center of the small village that seemed to have been forgotten by time, held up by the handy work of those who originally constructed the building many years ago.

Today happened to be one of those days. Mere hours separated Evelyn from her books as she waited patiently for her mother to come home from work so that they could travel those 50 miles east. For a 18-year-old girl, patients was not a virtue.

She stared at the digital clock above her t.v. which was connected to her cable box the numbers 5:22 staring back at her in neon green. _'Only 8 more minutes 'till she gets off.'_ She thought silently to herself, subconsciously shifting in her seat on the couch with anticipation.

This trip to the shop will be different. Unlike times before, Evelyn only had enough money to buy small items or souvenirs, but not today, today she had over 150 dollars saved up from all her part time jobs, today all that work is finally going to pay off. Today she is going to buy a book she found on her last visit, a book that caught her eye the instant she laid her eyes on it. With her 242 dollars, Evelyn Gray was going to buy a book on witch craft and ancient spells of blood magic.

Evelyn did not believe herself to be a witch or possess any type of special ability, she simply found magic fascinating. Did she believe in magic? No. But that doesn't mean she can't appreciate the idea of it.

Pulling herself from her wandering mind, she glanced up at the clock and forced herself to refrain from squealing like a child when she saw it was now 5:36. Her mother was off of work and on her way home.

"So close," she whispered softly to herself. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she sat back in the cushioning of the couch deciding to relax and wait patiently for her mother.

"We're here! Let's go and get something to munch on so we don't get hungry when we're walking around. How does that sound?" Her mother asked with a large smile as she parked the car.

"Sounds great," Evelyn answered, not paying attention to her mothers suggestion. She was far to excited to think about anything else other than her book. Oh, how she longed to run her fingers over the ancient cover and feel the creases of the worn bind against her fingertips.

A soft chuckle brought her out of her thoughts causing her to frantically shift her eyes around. "You're not even listening, are you?"

"What? Yes I am. I was just thinking, sorry." A sheepish smile graced her lips.

"It's alright. I know how much you want that book."

"I wasn't thinking about the book, " was her reply. Her mother gave a_ 'mm-hmm'_ with a knowing smile, she knew her daughter well enough to know she was embarrassed for being caught day dreaming about her book for the hundredth time that month. It was rare when she wasn't thinking about that book.

"How about this. I'll go and find us a place to eat while you go and get your book. Once you buy it just text or call me and I'll let you know where I am so you can eat. Kill two birds with one stone, deal?"

Evelyn's jaw dropped as she gazed at her mother with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" Her mother answered with a nod, that was all the confirmation Evelyn needed as she quickly unbuckled her seat belt, pecked her mother gratefully on the cheek and stormed out of the car, shouting a loud 'thank you' over her shoulder as she ran.

The run to the antique bookstore was a short one. Evelyn made sure to imprint the correct route in her mind on their last visit. She wanted to quickest and shortest way to the shop without having to walk down a long road just to have to walk back down another. She was glad her memory was sharp as she ran off the road and turned into a dark and dismal alley, running straight through it without looking around. She didn't want to be distracted by the tagging or abandoned belongings scattered around.

As smile found it's way onto her lips when she turned out of the alley, her precious bookstore coming in view. Excitement bubbled up within her as well as a deep fear. What if someone found the book while she was gone? There wouldn't be a copy of a book that old or rare. What if someone stole it? Someone who was just as desperate as she was to discover the secrets held within its pages.

The thought turned her stomach spreading an unwelcoming feeling of nausea. She prayed it wouldn't be true, but it was a possibility.

Catching her breath, Evelyn crossed the road and approached the old building, using both hands to nudge the stubborn glass door open. It moaned loudly as she slowly made her way in, letting it close behind her, a soft bell chiming above her when the corner of the door pulled a string that was attached to a bell.

It was silent. Not a peaceful silence, but one that was filled with eeriness that couldn't be shaken off. The dim lights didn't help her as she attempted to lift her spirits with soothing words, but the feeling of fear remained.

"Just get the book and get out," she told her self as she began to walk. Her foot stepped on a too old floor board that creaked, breaking the silence and her courage. It was hard for her eyes to adjust to the poorly lit bookstore. As she gazed at the hundreds of books which adorned the walls on bookcases she looked above them to find the source of the almost non-existent light. Shelves with low lit lanterns were nailed in random places above the bookcases throughout the store.

"Wow, this is so - "

" - old?"

Evelyn shrieked as she span around to come face to face with the source of the voice. Before her stood and elderly woman who seemed to be around her late 60's. She wore a brown knitted squirt that reached her ankles, an old gray shawl wrapped around her shoulders, a white long sleeve shirt beneath it and what seemed to be black crock shoes. Her hair fell past her shoulders in soft ringlets stopping at her waist. Like any other person her age, she had light and heavy wrinkles on her face. Time was not kind her.

Evelyn placed a hand on her heart as she stared at the older woman. "Is there anything in particular that you are looking for, dear?" She raised her eyebrows and laced her fingers together, letting them hang and press against her belly. The woman possessed a strong Russian accent.

"Looking for something?" Evelyn breathed deeply attempting to calm herself after the scare she had received. It dawned on her. "Oh! Yes, I'm looking for a book." The woman smiled, a small 'aww' escaping her lips.

"Well, was there anything in particular you are searching for?" It was just then that Evelyn realized two things. 1) The woman's voice was very brittle and she spoke softly and 2) She forgot the title of the book.

Her hands made their way to her hair which she grabbed two handfuls of and pulled at. "Argh! I forgot the name!" She closed her eyes in frustration. "I can't believe I forgot the name!"

The woman smiled kindly as she turned away from Evelyn and slowly trudged back to her front desk, passing it and going through a door which led away from the store. She suspected that the woman didn't want to waste her time on a young girl who didn't know what she was looking for.

Evelyn released her hair and let out a deep sigh, thinking over words she remembered from the title. Every one that she thought up sounded worse than the other, she couldn't get it right. "I can't believe I forgot," she sadly mumbled.

The floor boards creaked again and she looked towards the doorway leading to the other room to see the woman walk back through it, this time she held a medium sized book in her arms.

"I think, child, that this is what you are looking for." She spoke as she approached the younger girl who continued to watch her with curiosity. Upon reaching Evelyn, the elderly woman held out the book for her to take. "It has been... restless to say the least."

Evelyn didn't understand what the woman was saying as she cautiously reached her hand out and took the book into her own hands. She gazed down at the book and sucked in a sharp breath. It was the book. She remembered the feeling of the brittle cover cracking as she ran her fingers over it. Burgundy flecks floated onto the floor as she continued to examine the book, scanning her eyes over the binding which was beginning to peel. It was just as beautiful as she remembered.

"Wow."

She pointed a brittle finger. "Special, that book is."

Evelyn looked up at the woman, their eyes locking. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat from all the excitement. "Thank you." She subtly bowed her head in gratitude. "How much is it?"

The woman stared at her for several moments before speaking with her mystical voice. "Nothing." With that said, she turned away from Evelyn and began to make her way back to the other room.

"What?" Her eyes widened. "You must be mistaken, this has got to be worth something." She followed the woman.

"A book... as precious as that, is priceless." She spoke without turning to face the young girl who continued to follow her. She stopped and looked back down at the book in her hands, running her fingers gently over the bind once more. Lifting her gaze to thank the woman for her generosity Evelyn was surprised to find that the woman was no longer standing before her.

"Hello?" No one answered her call. "Uh, Ms., uh..." She never got the woman's name. Calling out several more times and receiving no answers, Evelyn found the feeling of fear and an eerie silence falling upon her once more.

With a quick glance around the store she left the shop. Her heart beat fiercely in her chest as she pulled her phone from her pocket and texted her mother for her location. Once she had it she made her way to the restaurant she was at and commenced with telling her the tale of the mysterious old woman in the antique bookstore.

The journey home was a silent one but the air was filled with excitement. Evelyn was bouncing in her seat as she played with the pages of the book in her lap, enjoying the feeling of the ancient pages between her fingers. She couldn't wait to get home.

Once they reached her small house Evelyn thanked her mother for taking her into the village and climbed out of the car. Reaching into her pocket for the key, she quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, leaving it open for her mother as she ran into her room. She burst through the door and jumped onto her bed careful not to damage the book as she laid on her stomach and propped herself up with her elbows.

_'I finally have the book.'_

With that thought in mind, she slowly opened it and scanned through the pages, searching for what she was looking for. "Come on, I know you're here somewhere." Her teeth sank into the corner of her lip, pulling the skin between her teeth as she quickly roamed the pages with her eyes.

It seemed as if she has been searching for hours before crying out in success. Her eyes widened with anticipation as she gazed down at the ancient scrawl on the page. Her heart seemed to speed up when she realized just how close she was to attempting to bring her dreams to life. Although she knew the chances of it working were slim to none, she found the idea of blood magic and spells to be intriguing.

A wicked smile found its way onto her lips as she read over the ritual. "Let the games begin."


	2. I Beg of You

Everything Harry Potter related belong to J.K Rowling, not me.

"Okay, draw a five-pointed star. Got that. Item desired to be given life, got that. Yada yada yada, got all that." She looked down at her hard wood floor and examined the five-pointed start she had drawn on it. With once last glance at the incantation in the book, she closed it and placed it down on her night stand.

She had everything in order. Her five-pointed star on the floor, item of desire in the center being a hair strand of her recently deceased border collie terrier, a circle drawn around the star and symbols that she copied from the book inside and between the points of the star.

A deep breath escaped her chapped lips. "Okay, lets do this." She cleared her throat and stood at the base of the star just outside the circle. Digging into her back pocket she removed a safety pin and unlatched it from it's safety hold. Closing her eyes she began to recite the lines from the book putting her soul in every word spoke.

_"Educ desideratur_

_ut caro et os_

_Sanguinem pro vita_

_Hoc animo me ut aliquet ligatis_

_anima cor_

_carnes ossa_

_et posuit praesidium dimittere liberum_

_expergefactus_

_expergefactus_

_expergefactus"_

She opened her eyes and gazed around to find everything as it was. Her shoulders deflated and she slouched as she frowned at the star on the floor then at the book on her night stand. "Oh well." She didn't try to hide her disappointment as she walked over the star and to her bookcase, pulling out her Harry Potter book that she was half way done with. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

Walking back towards her bed she split the book open where the bookmark lay, licking her index finger and sliding down the page she was about to turn. "OW!" She cried out as she page sliced through the tip of her finger. She dropped her book and stuck her finger in her mouth reflexively. "Damn it."_ 'This just isn't my day.'_ She thought with a shake of her head.

Glaring at the book on the floor, she crouched down and picked it up off the ground to examine it for folded or wrinkled pages, smiling when she found none. However, a frown found its way onto her lips as she saw the page she had bookmarked stained with blood. "Argh, my book!" With an angry huff she looked at the ground to see that the blood on her book stained the floor in the center of the star.

"What the - " she looked around for the dog hair she put on the floor. She found it on the other side of the room, blown over when the book fell from her hands causing a gush of wind. "Great." Evelyn stood up and made her way to pick up the dog hair but was cut short as she felt the floor beneath her feet beginning to tremble.

Soon the trembling became a strong shake. "Earthquake!" Her mother cried out from the kitchen. "Evelyn!" Evelyn dropped her book on the floor and ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as she could, the ground continuing to shake violently.

"Mom!" Fear filled her chest at the image of her mother falling over and hitting her head on the counter top. She skid to a stop as she entered to kitchen, a sigh of relief leaving lungs when she found her mother gripping the counter and stove with her hands.

"Evelyn, oh thank God! Come here, sweetie!" Without a second thought she ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding on for dear life, praying that they would survive. The ground and house continued to shake, knocking items from the top of the refrigerator and forcing objects to fall out of the cabinets, slamming into the counter, floor and them.

After what seemed like hours the shake suddenly stopped, causing her mother to lurch back. "Mom!"

"I'm fine," she wrapped her arms around her daughter. They both shook as they held onto each other, both too scared to let go for the fear of losing the other. Once realizing the earthquake was over her mother pulled away from her. "Are you okay, Evey? Did anything hit you?" She held her daughters face in both hands, examining her for injuries.

Her breathing was ragged as she shook her head. "No mom, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Her mother's eyes were filled with worry and she scanned her young daughters body.

"Mom, I'm fine! I promise."

She kissed the top of her head, "I love you so much, I'm so happy nothing happened to you, I wouldn't know what I would do if anything did."

"I know mom, don't worry. I'll always be here for you." She kissed her mother's cheek.

Somewhat satisfied with the response, she let go of Evelyn and looked around the kitchen. "Geez, look at this mess." Broken plates, cups and bowls were littered on the floor in the form of shards of glass. Canned food, seasonings and other products had found their way onto the floor during the earthquake.

Evelyn stepped forward. "Let me help you."

"No," her mother held her back. "There's too much glass. Go clean your room, your books must've tumbled. I'll pick this up and when we're done we can pick up the rest of the house, okay?"

"Kill two birds with one stone?" She asked with a grin.

Her mother nodded her head and chuckled. "Two birds with one stone."

Evelyn smiled at her mother and stepped out of the kitchen and into the hall, making her way back to her room, stepping over picture frames that had fallen. Upon reaching her room Evelyn pushed open her door and stepped inside. She was greeted with a knocked over bookcase, books and paper strewn about her room. "Great, I had those alphabetized." With a shake of her head she journeyed into the rest of her room.

She lifted her bookcase off the floor and placed it against the wall in it's rightful place, the act took a lot of energy from her since the bookcase was large and contained over six shelves full of books. In midst of positioning the bookcase, Evelyn was filled a sense of dread, she felt eyes on her. Her breath became shallow as a lump formed in her throat.

Shaking, she slowly turned around to find a dark figure standing in the corner of her room, something in their right hand pointed at her. Whoever it was rushed across the room and placed a hand on her mouth, pushing her roughly against the empty bookcase. The empty shelves dug into her back causing pain to shoot through her body. She wanted to cry out but he had stopped her from screaming.

She whimpered in fear as she felt what she thought was a knife or gun being pressed against her throat. "What is this place?" He asked harshly, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her ear. She didn't know how he looked since she closed her eyes the moment he decided to come at her.

Evelyn only whimpered in response. Tears that built up in her eyes began to fall.

_"Look. At. Me!_" He hissed. She slowly opened her eyes, still afraid that the man who had managed to break into her house while she ran to her mother during the earthquake was pushing her against the bookcase. "_NOW!_"

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Ebony colored eyes stared back at her, they were full of rage, confusion and danger. She stared into the eyes of a man with an uncanny resemblance to Severus Snape.

She couldn't believe who she was looking at.

His expression seemed to soften at the fear in her eyes, but just barely. "Tell me, girl, where am I?" He asked in a low voice that she could feel rumble in his chest. Still keeping whatever it was he had at her throat pointed against her, he slowly lowered his hand from her mouth.

She couldn't speak, her throat had gone dry at the sight of him.

"Are you def?" He asked rudely, quirking an eyebrow in a Snape-ish manner. She meekly shook her head, her eyes still wide. "Well? Speak!"

"You - You're in California," she managed to choke out in a small voice. She thought she sounded stupid saying they were in California knowing that he must've known what state he was in. He glared at her, his brows creasing together and a deep frown forming on his thin lips.

"America?" Evelyn nodded her head at his question. He removed whatever it was he had pointed at her throat, obviously deeming her as harmless as he stepped back. He remained quite for several moments, staring intently into her eyes. She didn't know what he was doing but found herself unable to look away from him as her memories of the blood magic were brought to the forefront of her mind.

After several moments he seemed to snap out of what he was thinking. "Foolish girl! Do you realized what you've done?" His eyes burned with fury as he glared at her, nothing but hate emanating from him as he pressed whatever it was into her throat once more. "Where did you learn that spell?" He demanded, speaking through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"_WHERE_ did you learn that_ SPELL_!" He used his free hand to grip her jaw and push her head back so she was looking up and into his eyes as he pressed himself against her, keeping her in place and from squirming. He towered over her menacingly, his glare so furious his eyes became black slits as his nostrils flared and his face becoming flushed.

"I - the book. I used a book."

_"Where. Is. It_?" She shifted her eyes so she was looking at the book on her nightstand which remained untouched from the earthquake. He kept his eyes on her for several seconds before turning his head, following her gaze to the ancient book. "That book?"

"Yes," she choked out. He looked back at her and glared once more before releasing his grip on her and removing whatever it was he had pressed against her throat. She gasped for air as he stepped away from her and towards the nightstand, reaching out a pale hand and picking up the book.

She was able to get a better view of him at the distance he was at. It was exactly as she suspected. He wore the same attire as Severus Snape, traveling cloak and all. It didn't make sense. Why would a Severus Snape look-a-like be in her room?

Whilst rubbing her throat, Evelyn looked around the floor for anything she could protect herself with just in case he tried to come at her again. It was then that she noticed it. The book._ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ lay on the floor by the door where she dropped it during the earthquake. Her eyes snapped towards the star on the floor which was now covered in books. She remembered her blood staining the floor from the page.

_'That's impossible,'_ she told herself._ 'It couldn't have worked. It didn't work for Champ.'_

And then it hit her.

"The blood." She whispered to herself, her eyes wide with realization. "Oh my God, it worked." She just needed confirmation. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Evelyn decided to do what all students in Hogwarts dreaded. She was going to attempt to speak to Severus Snape. "Uh, excuse me?"

He ignored her.

"S-Sir?" Again she got nothing. She decided to do the unthinkable. After clearing her throat for a final time, inhaling and exhaling deeply, she opened her mouth to speak. In a timid voice she asked, "Severus Snape?"

Before she should even realize it, she was being pressed against the bookcase for a second time, what she suspected to be a wand pressing painfully into her throat, his other hand wrapping tightly around her neck in a strong hold.

"_How do you know my name?_" He asked venomously, his eyes darkening as he glared into her frightened hazel eyes which were wide and full of fear._ 'Well,'_ she thought,_ 'at least I was right.'_

"I-I, can explain!" She choked and wheezed. "P-Please... I - " She could feel her face heat up from the lack of oxygen to her lungs and was painfully aware of her surroundings and room which began to spin. The world around her began to dim as she stared into the eyes of her soon-to-be-killer. Of all the ways to die, she never suspected 'Strangled by Severus Snape' to be one of them, but in the far back of her mind she thought it was pretty cool.

'I'm gonna die. He's gonna kill me.'

Fear gripped her as she thought about leaving her mother behind. If there was a reason for her to live, it was for her mother. They recently lost her father in the war in Iraq and she couldn't bear the heartbreak her mother would have to endure when she came into her room to find her only daughter laying dead on the floor.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about her mother crying over her baby girl. She couldn't handle it and began to sob. "P-Please." Memories of times she had with her mother filled her mind. All the times they laughed with her father before the war, crying for him after his death, comforting each other, laughing together once more... saying goodbye after the earthquake to clean her room.

_"Mom, I'm fine! I promise."_

_She kissed the top of her head, "I love you so much, I'm so happy nothing happened to you, I wouldn't know what I would do if anything did."_

_"I know mom, don't worry. I'll always be here for you." She kissed her mother's cheek._

Suddenly, Snape relinquished his hold on her and stepped away as if he had been burned. Evelyn dropped onto her knees and gasped for air, tears continued to fall from her eyes as she cried. She cried from being strangled and the happiness she felt for not being killed and taken away from her poor mother.

She lifted her gaze and looked up at Snape who stared down at her with wide eyes. They held each others gaze before stepped back. "Forgive me," he whispered as he turned on the spot and vanished with a loud pop.

It was then that Evelyn realized three very important things. 1) The spell had worked, 2) She brought Severus Snape back accidentally and he was very much real and 3) He tried to kill her.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

My first ever Harry Potter related story.

Please tell me what you guys think of it, I've already got the third chapter written up.

My writing isn't the greatest, I know, but I'm trying!

Thanks for reading!


	3. How Dare You

Yes, the third chapter! Okay, I know my grammar and punctuation isn't the best but I'm trying! And I really want to do this on my own so I can learn from my mistakes and grow as a writer. It'd be very much appreciated if you reviewed this chapter. I'd be inspired to write more if you did.

Snape in our world, dun dun dun! What will he do next? Stay tuned!

**J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

Evelyn couldn't believe what had just happened. She was almost strangled to death by fictional character Severus Snape of the Harry Potter book Series._ Book series. _At first, she thought she was suffering from some type of aftershock from the earthquake, thinking the adrenaline rush had caused hallucinations, but one look at her throat proved that theory wrong.

A bruise in the shape of a hand print slowly began to form on her throat. It was quite dark and sore to the touch. The soreness spread to just below her chin where her jaw and neck connected, a faint mark from Severus' wand being painfully pressed into the skin. Even with these reminders of the days events she couldn't wrap her mind around exactly what happened. He could have hit her with the Cruciatus _Curse _and she still wouldn't believe what happened. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that it was all in her head and he was just a figment of her imagination, there was one thought that kept worming its way in her mind.

_'Severus Snape is real.'_

She pondered the thought for several moments as she sat on her bed. Severus Snape,_ real_. It seemed laughable, but one look in the mirror made her realize that her situation was anything but humorous. When Severus Snape was unceremoniously transported in our realm he became flesh and blood, his wand became real, his magic - real. Whatever spells or curses his could perform in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter he could do here, and from what shes read, there are no limitations to what he could do.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

She ran a frusturated hand through her hair before standing up and walking up to her full length mirror that was nailed on her wall. Tilting her head back, she examined the bruises on her throat, wincing when she lightly ran her fingers over the tender skin. "Oh God, my mom's gonna_ kill _me." She moaned at the sight of the blue and black hand print. No amount of foundation could hide it.

With defeated sigh she looked around the room one last time before allowing her gaze to fall onto the book. How ironic, the book she's been dying to have for a whole month almost got her killed. It brought one of her favorite Harry Potter characters to life and almost caused her death simultaneously.

She scoffed. "I can't believe he tried to kill me." _'I gave him a life and he tried to take mine away, jerk.'_

She continued to think bitterly of the tempramental Severus Snape as she picked up the antique spell book from the nightstand. It seemed he was too suprised by his actions to remember to take the book with him. She couldn't blame him though, anyone would react badly if they were forced into that sort of situation. How do you handle being pulled into alternate universe unannounced and unprepared. If it had been the other way around Evelyn was sure she would have died from cardiac arrest. Thankfully, it wasn't.

"Was probably gonna try to find a way back home." Tossing the book onto the nightstand near her bed.

"Who was?"

Evelyn screamed and whirled around to come face to face with her mother whom wore an amused grin on her face. "Not talking to yourself, are you Evelyn?" She stepped through the doorway and into her daughters room. "Fist sign of psychosis."

"What?" She shook her head, pushing her hair behind her ears awkwardly. "Oh, I was just thinking about the book." She avoided eye contact with her mother and focused on the mess on the floor, doing everything she could to keep her from looking directly at her. The last thing she needed was for her mother to see the bruises and try to come up with a story as to how she magically ended up with a large bruise around her neck. She could say she was suicidal, but that didn't like a very good cover story.

"What is it about?" Her mother asked, looking around the room to see what damage had been done during the quake.

Evelyn shrugged. "A guy that got sucked into some alternate universe." She had to slow down her movements so what she was now moving in a sluggish manner. Normally, when she cleaned she liked to get things done so she could move onto something else, but this time was different. Her OCD began to kick in and her itch to get things clean as becoming too much. She was on the verge of begging her mother to kiss her goodnight and leave for bed already. "It's pretty good so far, just really old."

"I bet! Look at it, it's falling apart. It's probably hundreds of years old." Her mothers said as she picked up the ancient book and opened it. Evelyn looked up and felt her eyes widened as she watched her mother who had no idea that the book she was holding was an ancient text of blood magic.

"MOM!"

Startled, mother jumped, the book slipping from her fingers. "What? What happened?" Her eyes wide with fear and alarm as she stared at her daughter. "Evelyn, are you okay?" She stepped closer to Evelyn.

"I'm fine,"she looked away. Taking another step closer her mother placed a palm against her forehead, her cheeks and then her throat. Evelyn thanked the gods she had turned away when she did or else her mother would have had a clear view of her throat. However, she still managed to press her fingers into the delicate skin while searching for a fever. Bitting her lip, she did her best not to cry out as her mother continued pressed her fingers against the bruise on her throat. "I just remembered the earthquake - " she cleared her throat, "I was scared that something was going to happen to you."

"Oh, sweetie." She puller her into her arms. "Nothing is going to happen to me or you, okay? I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I'll always be here for you, earthquake or no earthquake, you can always come to me." She placed a kiss on the side of her young daughters head before pulling away and wishing her a good night.

Evelyn bid her mother good night as she closed the door and climbed into bed after picking the fallen book up from the floor. She carelessly placed it onto the night stand, glaring at it before climbing under the covers and snuggling into her pillows. The only thing that kept her from sleep was the thought of a lost Severus Snape in California with no where to go. She felt bad for whoever ran into him. Then again, she also felt bad for Snape and whatever fans he ran into. She imagined the shock would cause him to react instinctively and curse the screaming fan girls.

Still, the thought saddened her.

There was no Hogwarts in her world, it was all made up by the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling. In her world, Dumbledore didn't exist, Voldemort didn't exist, nor did the circle of Death Eaters he was a part of. _'He might be happy that Harry doesn't exist.' _She mused, able to picture him smirking at the news. With an exauhsted sigh she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into feeling of being lost in the hands of sleep.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open. She felt it again, the feeling of being watched. She knew who it was. She knew there was only one person that would be in her room at this time of night watching her. Time passed. She laid for what felt like hours but were mere minutes.<p>

She attempted to analyze the situation and what could possibly be done to get herself out of it. Scream for help? Run to the door? Fight? Nothing seemed to work. He would most likely cast a silencing charm on her if she tried to scream, or just make her tongue vanish. She didn't want that. She could run, but he'd stop with either magic or his body, in the end both were stronger than her. Fight? That was a no brainer, he'd take her down easily.

There was only one thing left for her to do.

"Hello?" She got no response. She wasn't disappointed or suprised that she didn't, she had a feeling he wouldn't want to talk. Not only for nearly killing her but it was painfully obvious that Severus Snape was not the talking type. "Are you there?" Again, no repsone. She sighed, "I _know_ you're there." It was a bold move, she knew, but she needed to hear his voice. She needed confirmation, to know what she wasn't crazy.

It was quiet, but the silence was broken by one word.

"_Why?_" His voice surprised her. She had expected something rough and obscenely deep, but it wasn't. In fact, she found it to be quite attractive. Yes it was deep, but not how she had imagined it. He was a baritone, that much was obvious, but there was something behind it that sent shivers down her spine. She never knew someone could have a voice so alluring, so inviting... so threatening.

It was too much.

"What?" Did he speak? Was Severus Snape really in her room?He remained silent for a moment before speaking up again, this it was firmer.

"Why?"

_Oh God, he wanted to know why he was here. _She began to panic. _What do I tell him? Sorry to break it to you Snape, but due to a papercut, you were sucked into my universe. I was trying to bring back my dog from the dead but instead I got you, sadly, I don't know how to send you back. That's okay, right?_ She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"I - I don't know." She attempted to keep a steady and calm voice but her nerves seemed to have gotten the best of her. "The book." Her heart beat fiercely. It was so loud she was afraid he'd hear it. She was nervous not because her almost murder was in her room, but because she wasn't crazy. He was really in her room. It was something she'd only read about in fan-fiction. After the initial shock had worn off she realized something very important about the stories she's read about meeting Severus Snape and that was that even when not looking directly at him, he was still very terrifying.

"How did you come to possess the book?" His motonous voice seemed to flow like melted butter. Evelyn used her elbows to push herself up into a sitting position on her bed and looked around her room searching for him. All she could was darkness.

"Where are you?" She squinted her eyes. Her voice was barely above a whisper for fear kept her from speaking out loud. Just as she had asked a bright light seemed to appear out of thin air and lit the room. It wasn't blinding like it was in the movies, but bright enough to reveal his facial features and a few feet in diameter around him. His arms were crossed, his left arm was crossed under the right one. His right hand was wrapped tightly around his wand and rested above his elbow just below his shoulder.

She had to stop herself from gasping out loud. The man before her, leaning against her bookcase, was the one and only Severus Snape. Like described in the book he wore a scowl on his thin lips that were pressed together in a tight line. Several frown lines adorned his face, making him look older then what he really was. It was hard to tell from her angle on her bed, but his hair seemed to reach just above his shoulders, it was blacker then the darkness around them and had a slight wave to it. It didn't seem as greasy as Harry had described in the books, just unbelieveably soft and silky. His robes were perfectly fitted on him, just as descibed and portrayed in the films. She could see the top buttons of his frock coat and the white collar of his shirt. His nose was just as large and hooked as she expected it to be. His eyes, however, seemed darker.

"Uhm... hi." She couldn't tell if he was staring or glaring at her, whatever he was doing it unnerved her to have him looking at her even though she knew he couldn't see beyond the light of his wand. The fact that he was looking directly at put her on edge. It was as if he could see into the darkness. "I - I know who you are," she spoke softly.

"Clearly."

The air between them was tense and awkward. Evelyn couldn't help but fidget under his strong gaze. She couldn't think of anything to say to him, at least anything that wouldn't annoy or anger him and one thing she knew from the books was that Severus Snape was a testy man. Luckily for her, he was the one to break the silence.

"How did you manage spell?" He was surprisingly calm and that scared her. Severus Snape was never described as calm man. Whenever he was calm he seemed to be lethal.

A lump began to form in her throat as she spoke. "Blood. I used my blood to - "

"Stupid girl, of course you did, it's blood magic!" He snapped at her, standing up straight and taking long strides towards her bed. When she realized he was coming closer at an alarming rate, Evelyn scrambled back and pushed herself against the wall. Snape stopped next to her nightstand and picked the book up, shinging the light over it as he examined it further.

He seemed to completely dismiss the fact that he had scared her and invaded her personal space when he made a move for the book. Evelyn's breathing was hard and shaky as she looked at his towering figure. She could only think about how they never mentioned just how tall he was. From where she was sitting he seemed to be about 5'11 ft-6'0 ft tall.

"Where did you acquire this book?" He kept his gaze on the book as he waved his wand, allowing the it to lift from his hand and levitate in front of him. His dark eyes scanned the pages that seemed to turn on their own, searching for a counter-spell to the ancient magic.

"I got it from a shop."

"Where?" He spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"In a small town 50 miles east from here." She answered, afriad that he might yell at her if she didn't giver him an answer right away. And the last thing she wanted was her mother to be woken up by the sound of a mans angry shouts coming from her daughters room.

He remained silent as he continued to leaf through the book, his frown lines deepening when he couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. One by one he scanned each page and mumbled to himself. She couldn't hear what he was saying but knew that he was either taking mental notes on how to reverse the magic or was calling her some not-so-nice names.

It was amazing to see something levitate before her eyes. She had an idea of how it'd look from watching things like Criss Angel Mindfreak and movies about magic, but for some reason it seemed completely different. It was a floating book, yes, but there was something about the way it hovered above the ground, as if instead of just making it levitate Snape's magic seemed to bring it to life. It was bizarre. As much as she wanted to ask him how exactly that was happening and what other magic he could perform in this world she knew it would be unwise to ask such questions.

She sighed. _'He'd most likely snap at me and tell me to shut up.' _The last thing she wanted was to get on his bad side. Actually, his bad side was him, so scratch that. She didn't want to end up on his angrier you're-so-stupid-I-want-to-kill-you side. _'So,' _she decided, _'no questions.'_

It was bad enough he already wanted to kill her.

She smirked and suppressed the laugh that wanted to escape her lips. She didn't think he'd take to kindly to her laughing and think she was laughing at him. Boy, that would be ugly. Her mother would surely be woken by his shouts and that's the last thing she wanted. No, she'd have to think about dealing with her mother later, right now she needed to focus on one thing and one thing only - Severus Snape.

"A shop you said?" His voice wasn't dripping with acid but it wasn't kind either, far from it actually. He was lost it thought.

"Y - Yes."

He made a_ 'hmm'_ sound and ignored her again. She wasn't complaining though. Evelyn thought the less time he spent talking to her the lesser chance she had of saying something wrong and causing him to blow up and rant about something idiotic or childish she had said. She was a far cry from quite but whatever opinionated thoughts she had vanished whenever he spoke. You'd have to be crazy to argue with him - or Dumbledore.

Evelyn was quite afraid of the man standing next to her bed and as much as she wanted to avoid conversing with him she knew she had to if she wanted to know anything. It was inevitable. So she mentally prepared herself for his lashing out and hurtful words of degradation.

But there was one problem. What does she call him?

She couldn't very well say 'hey you!' that'd definitively get her into trouble. She didn't want another lecture on respecting her elders and remaining silent near those far more superior than you. She'd cough bullshit. She also couldn't say his name, she didn't want a repeat of the last time the words Severus Snape left her mouth. She wanted to avoid saying Professor at all cost, no only was she not her teacher but he would most likely strangle her again for knowing he _was_ a teacher. That was a big no-no. As cool as dying by Snape was she wasn't ready to go through that again. The only thing that seemed to fit was 'Sir.'

So it was settled. She'd refer to Severus Snape as Sir instead of his given name or title.

_'Douche wouldn't be to bad either.'_ She thought wickedly. Shaking off whatever nerves that had a hold of her she cleared her throat and prepared to die._ 'Well, it was nice while it lasted.'_

"S-Sir?" So much for shaking off nerves.

He ignored her.

Her voice was soft as she tried once more. "Excuse me?" Again, nothing.

She really wanted to shout 'hey you!' but controlled the urge and refrained from doing so.

"Mister?"

_"What."_ He startled her. She couldn't believe it, she'd actually gotten a response from him. That was big. She could hear the coldness and cutthroat tone in his voice but it didn't faze her. He _was_ Snape after all.

"Uhm... d - do-"

"Out with it! I don't have time for your mindless babbling!"

"Canyougetyourselfbackhome?" She said in one breath as fast as she could. He did say out with it.

If he didn't look annoyed before he most definitely was now.

He stared at her, his gaze hard. She was painfully aware of his dark orbs on her, searing into her flesh. Evelyn on the other hand couldn't bare to look at him. She felt embarrassed by her outburst. Being killed by him she could handle but making a fool of herself in front of him was something she couldn't like with. He's _Severus-Freaking-Snape!_ He was bound to say something cruel.

And he did.

"A fool with a speech impediment." He sneered and averted his gaze to the book before him.

That hurt.

She didn't have a speech impediment, she just found herself unable to complete a coherent sentence. It's not her fault she felt nervous around him. If anything he should be flattered, it took a lot to make Evelyn stutter. In that moment she vowed to never stutter around Severus Snape again, she didn't want to give him that satisfaction of making her stumble over her words like some child. She wasn't a child, she was an adult and wanted to be treated as such.

But standing her ground would have to happen later. Right now she needed to survive and focus on gathering information. She fought back a smile when she realized just how cool that sounded.

Taking a breath, she relaxed as the air entered her lungs and bloodstream and soothed her her muscles.

"Can you get back home?"

Nothing. It seems he has reverted to ignoring her again.

Now she was angry.

"Excuse me," her came out firmer than she had anticipated. "I'm speaking to you."

He his head snapped and black slits were on her once more._ 'Oh boy.'_

"You dare speak to me in such an insolent manner?" He raised his voice, his tone condescending and his body language dangerous. As much as she wanted to shake her head an apologize profusely for her lack of respect he pride had gotten the better of her.

She was breathless. "Yes." Amazing what someone as intimidating as Severus Snape could make a person feel.

In an instant his wand was pointed in her face.

"_Muggles._" He hissed. His fierce tone threatening and low, never wavering as he spoke. "All so confident. Tell me, girl, have you ever felt pain. True and excruciating pain?" He asked as he twisted his wrist, angling his wand. This was bad, very _very_ bad. But she refused to give into his scare tactics. She's read the books, she knows he doesn't seem to fond of torture, except when it came to Harry. She found that he quite liked it.

She shook her head. "No."

"Don't test me," he threatened. "Or I will show you." And with a quick turn on the spot and a loud_ pop! _he was gone. This time he had taken the book with him. He would never return for he had all he needed to perfoem the spell to return to his own universe.

Evelyn pushed herself off the wall in squinted her eyes, searching to see if he had really gone. Upon the realization he really had vanished she fell back onto her bed with a loud _'oomph!' _and stared up at the ceiling.

"Holy fuck."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please R+R!<p>

Any ideas for the next chapter? :)


End file.
